girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-12-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . :Temporary emergency link. Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- well i was thinking not von-pinn, but someone new . possibly barry as that is a good reason for him to disapear for so long. Agathahetrodyne 18:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Rarely is Agatha so on-the-nose as the voice of the audience.--MsFeasance 23:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm soooo hopeful that we're going to learn a whole lot more... but I fear that some side story will pop up! -- Axi 05:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Der Kestel gets turned off...and Von Pinn gets "Free!"...curiouser and curiouser. I'm wondering if Pinny got free of the hole...or if she got free of some sort of Castle Heterodyne-based influence? I'd say that I'm hooked...but I think that's obvious just by posting here. CaptMorgan 05:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Its not the right text box for Von Pinn. I think it looks like a Madness bubble. -- Axi 07:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: See? I told you she had unsealed something that would better be left sealed. You may now worship me for my oracular abilities. :-) -Sir Chaos 10:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: hmm, i think i'll wait a little with that. what was freed could still be the castle's true (and more sane) personality or some other (rather) good thing Finn MacCool 11:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: What got freed casts a green light. So its connected with the green light in Friday's panel. Von Mekkan also was looking at a green light. So his alarm is because he knows what the light portends. The green light was from what looked like the core of the castle. The speech bubble was emotional but not musty like the castles speech. So it must be the green Heterodynes great ancestor, someone who fought with the castle and lost. The other possibility is a more youthful AI suppressed by the musty old AI of the castle. Right now I am feeling that it will turn out helpful to its releaser. Time will tell. If not there's always transdimensional harmonics. --Rej ¤¤? 11:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: I've often wondered how Castle Heterodyne can be intelligent -- after all, clanks don't seem to have a great deal of.. personality. Clearly old Faustus -- the clue is in the name! -- enslaved something powerful and made it the core of the Castle's reasoning faculties. -- 14:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Agatha's creations have personality... "spark," even. Nekokami 20:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::: True, but that's supposed to be super-rare among sparks. That said, maybe she got it from him, and it took so many generations to appear again. --Skan 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hm. You're probably right. I don't think it's something, but someone. Like you said, clanks just "are", usually. The Anevka clank I feel somehow got her sentience from being connected to Anevka all that time, and the Van Rijns are just really good tech, not sentient, right? Nothing else seen is anywhere near that level. --Skan 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I would argue against the idée that the Muses were not sentient. A mon avis the Muses obviously have some rudiment of intelligence - and we do not know just how fabuleux they were before they were separated and detruit by would be successors to the incroyable Van Rijn. We can only guess, seeing the two muses reunited. Donc, one wonders if M. Faustus Heterodyne has en fait created a true clank intelligence. Only time will tell. Esperons '' that I am not wrong, ''non ? Autrement, mademoiselle Agatha et her beaux garçons will have a fight on their hands, and they are not feeling too well. Dr. Cayne Armand 21:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Quidquid in Latine dictum, altum videtur. French, on the other hand, is more barba non facit philosophum, mein Freund. :-) -Sir Chaos 22:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Hélas, I must do my best in English, mais it is not easy to speak with all the correct words, especially when they are close to ma français. It must be said, aussi that Latine neque facit pilosophum neque altum videtur, unless you're snobby like le Baron. :D Which is why, as the Anglais say, my Latin is "rubbish". Dr. Cayne Armand 23:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, snap. Really? It must be the B. H. Wow, you guys are good. I should remember that no detail/background info is included without a reason. --Skan 11:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : By now I´ve come to believe that it is Faustus himself who has just been freed. Perhaps he linked himself into the castle by accident (weirder stuff has happened to sparks...) or was linked against his will... you know how that sort of thing gets distorted over the centuries. If he was subject to some sort of loyalty programming, like the Jägers, he couldn´t even have done anything against it. -Sir Chaos 16:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Hm. That makes sense. Maybe he was in an interface like the one that Carson used, only he couldn't take it off? Kind of Matrix-y. I was going to try to debunk this b/c I don't like the idea of an ancient ancestor running around (as in it would be problematic for our heroes, not that I disapprove of its use). But, it's making more sense as I type. I can't wait. I wonder how this will affect the power balance with Wulfenbach. --Skan 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Odd, that, but I'll have to disagree. You see, Monsieur Foglio clearly pointed out that the source that has hence become the Dyne was once a spring for a battle goddess. Could this "Free!" be the cri of the source of the Dyne's power, and par extension, signal the end of the mystical waters of the Dyne? Dr. Cayne Armand 23:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) In any case, that's the end of the volume right there. OK, just in case there aren't enough theories. Who/what disappeared when the castle was attacked and could therefore be imprisoned in the ruins? THE OTHER. Brrokk 10:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page